The Devil's Wife
by desolateddreams
Summary: What once was a simple, peaceful, rain filled afternoon with a few unexpected visitors develops into an intriguing other-half perspective of the heightened sense vigilante/attorney Matt Murdock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain strongly pattered against the windows in a horizontal direction. I padded through the living room of the small apartment barefoot, clutching Matt's shirt to my body as I headed towards the couch. Sitting down, I tucked my feet beneath my body – hugging my shoulders to my chest. It was absolutely freezing. At least I could admit to myself that I was simply too lazy to put something on that was perhaps a little warmer. I swivelled my head around to where the clock was fastened to the wall. It read 5.39pm. _Huh. I've slept all afternoon. _I suppose that's what happens when you've nothing to do on a Friday when you're as anti-social as I am. I sat in complete silence, just simply enjoying the soothing sounds of the rain. Planning to do absolutely nothing, I comforted myself to look towards the window, now laying my legs out in front of me. The door opened. _I only knew because of the voice that came forth from it. Not all of us can hear the vibrations of the lock opening.  
_"Hello, sweetheart." Matt said, closing the door behind him. I could tell by the way he said it his mouth was pulled into a small smirk. He placed his useless cane next to the door, and dismantled firstly his tie, then his shirt.  
"Would you come here for a moment?" I asked, moving up onto my knees on the sofa reaching my arms out for him. He obeyed, placing his glasses on the kitchen table before walking over to the couch. He sat next to me. I clambered into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He beamed.  
"I thought you said it was only for a moment?" He replied, placing his hands onto my waist beneath the fabric of his shirt. He laughed at his own joke. _What a dork. _  
"Would you shut up for a moment?" I pleaded, pressing my lips to his. When we broke away for air, I acted as an appropriate fiancé.  
"So, how was work?" I asked, admiring his frame as I normally did. _I know, I know. I like to look. _I almost felt as if he could tell sometimes. What amused me was that he probably could.  
"It was… productive? I suppose? Foggy happened to get into a heated _discussion _with a client as usual, and I sat there and…"  
"Looked pretty?" I offered. He smirked once again, grasping me firmly – pinning me beneath his heavy frame on the couch.  
"Is that all you love me for?" He asked, peppering kisses against my jawline. I held onto his shoulders, urging him on.  
"Well, love is a strong word…" I giggled, my chest already heaving up and down. He looked up at me, with a fake solemn expression.  
"How rude you are, Miss Murdoch to-be." He replied, now slowly dragging his hands, along with my shirt, down and off my body. He sat up, forcing me now back onto his lap. My chest now exposed to him, he attached his lips to my collarbone, slowly working his way down. He felt incredibly warm in contrast to the chilly air. Goosebumps erupted across my skin as his hands massaged my back. My hands threaded into his hair and he smiled, looking up, laughing to himself.  
"Slow your heart. It's ringing in my ears." He said, his fingertips edging beneath my underwear. I groaned, not in pleasure, but annoyance. A knock at the door. I stood, walking to the door instinctively, but stopped in my tracks.  
"Will you get that for me? I'm a little… unpresentable?" I asked Matt, as he was already walking towards the door for me.  
"Go." He said laughing. I ran to the bedroom, quickly plucking a blouse, skirt and bra from my drawers. I put them on as I walked to back to the living room, thinking the person at the door would have never entered. Just as I walked out to the living room, I was only halfway clothed.  
"Oh! Um, Mia. We're so sorry!" Karen said on behalf of Foggy, who stood agape. Matt, Karen and Foggy all stood in the living room, the only decorations to the bland space. Karen's hair was stringy and wet from the rain. So was her clothing. Matt slapped Foggy playfully on the shoulder.  
"Stop looking at Mia like that, you creep." Matt said. Foggy took a step back, holding his arms out in a defensive motion.  
"How the hell did you even know that?" Foggy asked, eyeing Matt up and down. Matt laughed.  
"So, you were looking then?" Matt replied, walking over to the cupboard to fetch some glasses for our visitors. Foggy looked bewildered, and annoyed. But, like himself at best. He followed Matt into the kitchen. Once I was clothed, I ushered Karen to sit at the couch.  
"Sit. I'll fetch you a new dress. You look freezing. Do you want a shower?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, tell me about it. What'd you find?" Matt asked, leaning back into the chair. Foggy clapped his hands together; ready to start what I assumed was a long story. It always was with that one.  
"Well, um. We may have done something. To… the office. It's really not that bad. We just wanted to…" Foggy's speech became corrupted, and apparently interrupted by Matt's laughter. Karen widened her eyes in surprise.  
"What'd you do?" Matt asked, emphasising the end of his last word.  
"We may or may not have bought the um, the building." Foggy said quickly. I frowned.  
"What building?" Matt asked, his face becoming tight. I stood to look out the window. The rain still managed to pound away at the apartment relentlessly.  
"Our office building." Foggy replied. I turned to face them, crossing my arms in front of me.  
"And how did you manage to compile the funds to pay for that?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Matt stood, walking over to where I was. He took my hands between his and brushed his thumb over my knuckles.  
"Yes, how did you?" Matt asked, turning to look at Foggy and Karen. They looked at one another.  
"Well, technically we can afford it. With a loan, that is." Karen said, attempting to cover for Foggy.  
"We only have four employees, why the whole building?" I asked.  
"In preparation for the future?" She responded questionably. Matt sighed, releasing the grip on my hands. He led Karen and Foggy to the door.  
"We'll deal with this on Monday, okay?" Foggy said. Matt slammed the door in front of them. His jaw clenched as he turned away from the door. I walked up to him, placing my hands on his chest. He was brooding, in response to the recent purchase we had apparently just made. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sighed, taking me to bed.  
"Don't worry about it. We can afford it." I said softly, trying to analyse his face. He kissed me gently, smoothing the hair down my neck as he placed me down on the soft silk sheets. He knelt next to me.  
"I'm not worried. Well, -that- worried." He laughed nervously. I took his hand, and placed it against my face. He smiled, moving his fingers across my features. He brushed them slowly across my brow, my nose, my cheeks and finally my lips.  
"You're impeccable." He spoke, only loud enough for me to barely hear. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response.  
"You're pretty great yourself." I said, now entrapped in his kiss. His fingers tickled the skin beneath my shirt, and I tried to wriggle free.  
"Maaatt!" I half groaned, half laughed. He stopped immediately, still laughing.  
"You have approximately three seconds to… to… seduce me before I decide I hate you forever." I said, poking him in the chest. He grinned, encouraging me to lie down completely. He kissed up my thighs slowly, his facial hair tickling the sensitive skin.  
"You know, you're the most beautiful woman I know, and _many _people agree with me. Yet, you're not the most confident person around when it comes to describing this." He said, as he reached the apex of my thighs. His last words vibrated throughout my core. I ran my hands through his hair, letting my own fall against the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt stirred next to me in the bed, balling the sheets up into his fists. His knuckles were white and taut. I propped myself up onto my elbow to see what all the commotion was. His jaw was tense. I rand a hand through my unruly hair, checking quickly to see what the time was. _2.34am _read the miniature clock on the bedside table. His entire frame began to pulse in short intervals now, and he turned onto his back.  
"Matt, sweetie?" I gingerly asked, placing my hand softly on his bare torso. He abruptly awoke, taking in a huge gulp of air like he was recovering from being plunged underwater. Sweat dripped slowly but surely from his brow, and he blinked a few times to take away the irritation. He directed his head towards the sound of my voice.  
"I'm so sorry. I never should have..." He said, his speech stuttered. I simply wrapped my arms around him, guiding his head to my chest.  
"It's okay. What did you dream of this time?" I asked, sincerely wishing to comfort him while wanting to know what burdened him. Honestly, I already had an idea. Yet, I wanted to hear it from the primary source. _If you don't tell me I can't help you. I'm the one with the psychology major, Matt. _  
"The usual." He said, listening to the soft and steady beat of my heart beneath his ear. I placed my chin atop his head.  
"Fisk?" I prompted, doing my best to hone my senses too.  
"Yes." He said, leaning up from my grasp now. He drew his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. I sighed, ready to deal the advice I know he would consider and appreciate, but would be clouded by his righteous morality, and all that vigilante nonsense.  
"I'm not going to tell you it's going to all work out, or that it's going to all make sense in the end. Because it's not. That's just not the way the world works, love. You can try all you want, but in the end, he will prevail if we aren't smart about this. We cannot just dive in head first. Why don't we try this _my _way? I offered, trying to conceal my efforts to keep him from getting another stab wound. He smiled.  
"And what is _your _way?" He asked, positioning himself back into bed, now guiding me to rest my head on his chest. _Better. _  
"_My _wayis _his _way, Matt. Manipulation. And then, season with a little law on the side. We're going to have to make use of that entire office building we now have ownership of." I said, slowing my breath back down. He chuckled a little to himself.  
"You know, sometimes I think you should do more field work." He said, grazing his knuckles down my bare back.  
"Oh sweetheart, I _do _fieldwork. It just doesn't include beating criminals to a pulp in the dead of night." I replied, leaning up to give him a brief kiss. He pulled away, wrapping his wrist around my ponytail.  
"You know, I don't listen to you enough." He said, before returning his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Fisk has successfully been taken down due to the efforts of Karen, Foggy, Matt – and Mia. Albeit, they're happy. For now. Cleaning up the aftermath of the decrepit urban wasteland Fisk left behind might actually be a lot harder than they initially thought. _

Karen knocked softly on the see-through panel of my office door, a wad of legal papers in hand. I sighed, and got up to let her in. She walked through, and took a seat at my desk. I had my own, separate to Matt. We decided that would be sufficient since we had over 3 floors filled with offices to choose from. I chose mine selectively, with at least one window looking out into the dreary suburbia of Hell's Kitchen below. I closed the door behind Karen, and circled the steel desk to sit at the opposite side. Karen looked tired. Greyish-blue bags lay beneath her eyes, and the top of her hairline was decorated with frazzled strands. Her dress sense was usually tidy, and sophisticated. Today it was taciturn, drab – even. I eyed her up and down.  
"Are you alright sweetheart?" I asked, reaching forward to take the papers from her thin hands. She pursed her lips.  
"Honestly, no. I haven't been okay since…. Since all of that. I mean – I know we got out okay in the end but it just doesn't change anything. You know?" She said, flickering her eyes to the vibrating cell phone that sat atop the desk. I looked up at her, almost seeking confirmation to answer it because I had a feeling as to whom it was. She smiled gingerly.  
"Answer it, Mia. I have to go anyways." Karen said, standing and smoothing her skirt across her knees.  
"Karen. We will talk later, okay?" I said, trying to reassure her - as much as my genuine cynicism would allow. _Which is usually quite limited. I surprise myself sometimes. _I reached across to snatch the phone, and answered it while Karen exited. _Matt. _  
"Hello?" I offered, swallowing quickly.  
"Mia. It's… it's me." He sounded choked up, like something was constricting his breathing. Normally I would have scalded him jokingly with something like ' I know, that's what caller ID is for', but I could tell that now probably wasn't the best time.  
"I'm… out. And I got caught up in…" He began.  
"Location, and health status please dear. Are you hurt?" I quickly rapped. Matt coughed, his chest heaving.  
"I don't want you here – the men, they're still here. With guns…" Matt said, his caring nature came forth – one that occasionally annoyed me. Especially in times like this. Which were rare – so it must have been fairly bad.  
"I don't care. WHERE ARE YOU?" I raised my voice now – almost yelling, but not quite. Matt coughed again.  
"Mia, I'll be fine. Just… get the kit ready for when I get home please." He said, crackling against the phone. Then, a yell. _Oh, and a gunshot. Perfect. _  
"No Matt. Let me help you. Please. Where are you?" I begged now, a figurative void beginning to open in my chest.  
"The corner of 10th and 5th – the old packaging warehouse. Do you know it?" He asked, his voice now sped up. I stood, readying my things to leave. Including two .45's – one in my purse, and one strapped in a holster beneath my skirt on my upper thigh.  
"I know this city as well as you do. Hold on. I'll be there. Can you manage until I arrive?" I asked, storming out of the office building – ignoring the confused expression of Foggy. I called a cab as soon as I reached the pavement.  
"I… I don't know. Mia, I love you – you know that. I know you hate it but…" Matt said, coughing violently now. He groaned, as he must have been standing up. An insolent 'look who it is' called out from Matt's side of the call.  
"Fuck." I cursed beneath my break as I got into the cab.  
"Matt, I know. You know I love you twice as much as you do I and that's why I'm coming to get you. Please, stay alive. I'm coming." I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at the cab drive in the rear view mirror.  
"There's $200 on the table if you get me to the corner of 10th and 5th right _now_" I said, producing the cash from my purse. He nodded, stepping down heavily on the gas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you, very much." I said to the driver, as I stepped out onto the pavement adjacent to the crumbling, decaying warehouse. I ignored the driver's qualms about where I was going and what exactly I was doing, and briskly walked into the entrance. First, I surveyed. Matt had taught me a little about listening, mostly. I stood completely still and listened for any movements. Nothing. I followed my instinct and turned left, down a flight of stairs.  
"Well, just what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A man with a thick Boston-like accent called from behind me. I immediately drew my gun, aiming it at his chest. I frowned when he did the same. Two shots, one in the wrist – nowhere near a major artery of course, and one in the right leg. Just enough to keep him down while I got Matt out of here. I continued to walk, being acutely aware of every click of my heels on the pavement. Up ahead, Matt lay next to an old window frame. I rushed forward, already assessing the damage. I could get him home. But first, I produced a needle from my bag. He'd be in a _lot _of pain. He groaned when I poked his skin with the needle.  
"It's just going to help with the pain, shhh." I began to pick him up, wrapping his heavy arm around my shoulders. He stood, and managed to shuffle along beside me.  
"Behind you." Matt whispered. I swivelled beneath his arm, immediately shooting the man who had aimed a very nice AK at me. Just as we reached the entrance, a female guard stood at attention, with her arms crossed. I nodded at Matt, letting him go for a second. I turned my attention towards the guard.  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart but I'm going to have to get through there. You see, if I don't – I'm going to blow your fucking brains out." I spoke to the girl, becoming quickly annoyed with the entire situation. She looked me up and down, smirking a little.  
"I'm surprised you got this far, looking like that." She said, drawing her gun. I quickly grabbed it by the barrel, pulling it towards my frame – surprising her. Her grip released immediately, and she released a knife from her belt in response. I countered it, moving ahead of her by one move with every strike. Eventually, I had her on the ground, her neck beneath my hand. She coughed, and sputtered.  
"Looking like what?" I said, prompting her sexist comments from previously. She looked away from my face. I increased the pressure on her neck.  
"Like a… like a 50s pinup girl or something'" she said, her eyes finally focussing on mine. I smiled.  
"Well, thanks doll." I said, knocking her out cold – to prevent any final attempts at killing me.  
"Come on Matt, let's get out of here."

Matt lay down on the sofa, groaning as I removed his blood stained shirt. He winced as I absorbed the blood with some gauze, then began to disinfect the entire area. He smiled.  
"You're never usually that angry. I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason." Matt said, reaching out to place his hand on my upper thigh. I looked down at it, then back at the stitching needle I had in my hand. I smiled, moving gently forward on his lap, allowing his hand to snake around behind me.  
"Oh, I know. But that woman had really bad eyebrows." I grinned, piercing the first wound with the needle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Saturday. Finally. _I stirred in the warm sheets, hugging them to my shoulders. It seemed like it never stopped raining in Hell's Kitchen, and I didn't mind that. Not at all. Matt on the other hand, he was indifferent. I turned my head a little to look out the window, admiring the soft bustle of the urban street beneath the apartment building. Matt groaned gently next to me, tightening his grip around my frame. I smiled, and turned my attention back to him.  
"Good morning my bloodied and broken man." I said, giving him a chaste, quick kiss. He smiled back.  
"Let's go out tonight." He said, propping himself up onto his elbows. _Well that was unexpected. _  
"Where, and why?" I asked, sitting up – unamused of my lack of clothing. I ran my hands through my hair, standing and walking over to the walk in wardrobe. He noticed my absence, and put his hands behind his head.  
"Somewhere especially fancy. Because we can. Wear the off the shoulder black dress." He said confidently. I laughed.  
"It's unlike you to demand such a thing. What time?" I asked, holding the dress he had mentioned in front of my pale body. _Oh yes. This can work.  
_"I'll make reservations in a moment. And besides, that dress looks stunning on you." He said, getting up from bed and stretching out his arms. _How would you know, my dear? _He walked over to where I was, took the dress from my hands and smoothed it over the back of my vanity chair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Trust me, I just _know._" He said, leaving a soft kiss beneath my ear. I giggled as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist effortlessly. He walked us into the kitchen, and placed me down onto the bench.  
"I didn't know you were a mind reader, Matt." I said sarcastically, kicking my legs back and forth on the kitchen counter. He handed me a glass of juice. I sipped from it, sliding off the counter and leaving the glass behind.  
"I'm not. I just know you." He said. I picked up my white lace night slip from the corner of the bed and stepped into it. I padded around the lounge room, brushing my fingers against the cold glass of the window when I got to it. I looked back over to Matt, who was drinking from a cup of coffee, sitting on the sofa now.  
"You know, even when you look like a corpse you still look absolutely delicious." I said, admiring his perfect chest and unkempt facial hair. He beamed, his perfect teeth showing.  
"I thought that was your kind of thing." He replied, placing the cup down on the table.  
"Oh, Matt. Just because I'm joined to you by law it doesn't mean that I have to put up with your negativity." I said sarcastically, straddling myself onto his lap. He laughed, leaning his chin up to kiss me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I moulded my upper body to his, giving myself over to his control entirely. He grinned, deepening the kiss, lowering his hands beneath my nightgown. Matt pulled away. _The phone. _I sighed, removing myself from Matt's lap, and briskly pacing over to the phone.  
"Hello?" I asked, eager to get back to the best part of my morning.  
"Mia, it's me. We've got a case. I know its Saturday, but we've all got to come in." _Foggy. _  
"Sweetheart, you know there is absolutely no point in saying 'it's me' – and who is this mystery client that requires me to come into the office on a weekend?" I said, looking over to Matt who was slowly walking towards me. He looked confused.  
"You're going to want to put Matt on the phone. He has to hear this too." 


End file.
